1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Wait, Don't Tell Me – You're Dead
'Wait, Don't Tell Me – You're Dead' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 52. Originally aired August 15, 2011 but first appeared on Spike's website July 26.. -- This is the Original Episode -- Fire In The Hole Way to Die #'804' On July 16, 2002, in Florida State Prison. A Neo-Nazi jail inmate attempts to escape by having his moronic friend get himself arrested while carrying a hand grenade in his rectum. Once in jail, the friend has trouble extracting the grenade, so the Neo-Nazi tries to get it out himself. In doing so, he pulls out the pin, setting off an explosion that kills them both. The explosion blows out the friend's guts and blows off the Neo-Nazi's face and skull. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Somewhere Over The Railing Way to Die #'65' On December 15, 2007, in Durham, NC. On a 24-hour-live web show, a prankster hides an airbag under a chair's seat and tries to get her friend to sit on it. The friend declines, having fallen victim to repeated pranks, and accidentally pushes the prankster onto the chair. The airbag deploys, throwing her over a stair railing; she hits the ground on her head, breaking her neck and severing her spinal cord so that she dies instantly much to the horror of the roommate. Alt names - Bagged Muffed Dive Way to Die #'329' On May 13, 2003, in Dubuque, IA. A former Olympic diver, kicked off the national team for abusing drugs, now works as a manager at a municipal pool, where he's more interested in impressing MILFs, single cougars, and middle-aged divorcees than actually doing work. While out on a date with one of his targets, he dives into the pool but hits his head on a floating chlorine dispenser, causing death from head trauma and drowning. Alt names - High Die Treadkill Way to Die #'328' On June 17, 2003, in Birmingham, AL. A voyeur spies on his hot next door neighbor and her boyfriend while exercising on his treadmill. He unknowingly increases the speed of the treadmill and falls, with his hoodie string catching on the cup holder. It tightens around his neck, cutting off blood and air from his brain so that he strangles to death. Alt names - Hus-Banned Bush Whacked 2: South of the Border Way to Die #'86' On July 29, 2007, in Juarez, Mexico. Two drug haulers who have stolen over $8 million worth of drugs from their drug lord attempt to hide from him in a nearby bush as he drives by. Unaware that the bush is actually Firestick, they become blind and inflamed from the acidic sap the bush secretes. The two men are forced out due to the fire stick, and without cover, the bosses's body guard shoots one bullet into both their heads. They both die instantly from bloodloss. Alt names - Fire Stuck Leave it to Seizure Way to Die #'173' On October 12, 2004, in Boston, MA. A stripper who pickpockets her customers has a grand mal seizure while dancing in her cage under the strobe lights. She dies when she bites the tip of her tongue off, swallows, and chokes on it. Alt names - Great Seizure's Ghost Dia De Los Morons Way to Die #'318' On October 31, 2009, in Kingsport, TN. Two trick-or-treaters decide to play pranks on people by vandalizing their property and shooting each other with silly string. After one lights a bag of dog feces on fire to leave on a neighbors' doorstep, he accidentally lights the silly string on his body, which in turn ignites his polyester costume. He is quickly burned to death. Alt names - Night of the Living Deadbeat Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 15:40, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths